Korra adventure
by readhard
Summary: Korra is pregnant, and things are changing as wildly as they can. Can Korra do all that her destiny believes she can?
1. Chapter 1

Korra was alone on the practice pavillion. She had been trying to practice her airbending but thoughts kept interrupting her by racing through her head, making it nearly impossible to focus. She'd been busy every day since she'd been given the power to restore bending. Many people had been affected by Amon's power to take away bending and she was dedicated to finding and restoring them all. The only peace she allowed herself were those few hours wiht Mako, Bolin, and Asami. And then, one night Asami had needed to bring a date to one of her company's sato mobile conventions and had decided to sucker Bolin into going with her, leaving Mako and korra alone in the apartment. (the arena had been one of the first things rebuilt after the bombing of republic city, so Mako and Bolin had their apartment back) Things had gotten a bit... steamy, between Mako and korra that night. Now, two months later she was worried. She sat down on the steps and made little whirlwinds around herself on the stone. She'd missed her period twice, and felt a little sick in the mornings. She was pretty certain she was pregnant.

She stood up, she'd need to tell Mako sooner or later, and now seemed like the perfect time. But before she dould even take a step one of her 2 second hallucinations staring Aang's face showed up. She knew this meant Aang was trying to speak to her, so she sat herself back down in a meditating stance and closed her eyes, willing her spirit to let go of her bodily ties. Instantly she saw Aang, but it wasn't in a memory. He was actually speaking to her. She looked at her surroudnings, they were in a purely white room. She wondered if this is what the inside of the spirit world was like. Aang spoke "I have a difficult issue I wish to speak with you about" Korra nodded "Sure. What's wrong Aang?" "Although you have destroyed the equalists leader, there is still much to be done. There are equalist movements going on all over the world. I realize it is your instinct to deal with these people first, but I need to remind you of something. The only reason the equalist movements are working is because there is a bit of truth to what Amon and the equalists were saying. There are real benders all over the united republic who do suppress and extort non-benders because the non-benders cannot protect themselves. It is a horrible act, and it needs to be stopped. The Equalists of course do twist the information a bit, but there is some truth to what they say, making them a dangerous enemy. If you are going to bring peace to the United Republic you must first fix these problems so that the equalists have no power." Korra nodded. "And uh. Do I have to go within the next seven months?" Aang looked confused and a little bit suspicous. "Why, would there be a problem?" "Well, you see. I'll have quit a lot to do and" Aang cut ehr off "You're a terrible liar, just tell the truth." Korra bit her lip and her stomach twisted into nervous knots. Finally she decided she couldn't hide it from her old self. "I'm pregnant" Aang looked taken aback and blinked rapidly in shock. Steeling himself for the answer he asked. "When did this happen?" She looked down, slightly ashamed. "Two months ago" Aang sighed. "This complicates matters.. Because you have to leave within one month, there is something big about to occur in the world between benders and non benders and you will need to be present in order to obtain at least some semblancy of peace. All Avatars have great challenges put upon them. I see now that this is fated to be one of yours" Korra sighed, giving up her own will to accomadate her duty. "What do I need to do Aang?" "That is for you to discover. However, I can give you a start. You must begin in the ancient earth kingdom in the city Godaizu. I can tell you no more than that. A word of caution, keep your child safe Korra" and he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra sighed. Just one more thing to tell Mako she supposed. She put a hand on her abdomen, appalled by the fact that someone was inside of there. She stood up and walked towards the ferry. Once she reached the dock she called for Naga, who spent a lot of time there. Her loyal polar bear dog came to her at once. She didn't want to alert Tenzin or anyone to where she was going, so she couldnt' ride the ferry. It seemed' she'd have to take a swim. She jumped down into the water, gesturing for Naga to do the same. Both had a short swim propellede by Korra's bending. When they clibmed out Korra bended all of the watter off of them and climbed on Naga's back, steering her to the Arena. Korra used air bending to get her as high as a 10th story window and jumped through. It was 11:00 at night and she didn't want Toza to discover her there. She quickly tiptoed to the ladder to the boys apartment. As she climbed up the ladder she was nervous, moreso than she'd ever let on to anyone. What if Mako left? What if he and Bolin totally rejected her? Or, the worst of all. What if they decided they didn't want her in the fire ferrets anymore? She climbed to the top, all of these doubts racing through her head. It had been dark in the corridors of the arena, this was to be expected, after all it was the middle of the night, but the boy's apartment was nice and bright. She poked her head out of the hatch and determinedly climbed through. Mako and Bolin sat at the table playing cards, but immediately stood up when they saw Korra. "Korra! Why are you here? Is everything okay?" Mako asked. Bolin was the same way. "Is everyone Okay? Is someone hurt?" Korra shook her head. "I have to tell you something. I'm pregnant."she said blankly. Mako face palmed and said. "Oh spirits" While Bolin did a double take. "WHAT! how, when, who, wha!" Korra nodded grimly. "And that's not all of it. Can we sit down?" Both boys nodded, coming slightly back to their senses. "Of couse, come on in, umm, do you need help with anything?" Korra cracked a small smile. "I can walk" The three sat down at the small table. Mako and Bolin both ran ahead to pull the same chair out for her. Both were extremely unsure of what to do around a pregnatn woman. As they sat down all of them were silent until Korra splke. "I know what you're going to be the most interested in is the baby, so ask any questions you want to before I tell you the other news I have." Timidly Bolin asked. "How old is it?" "Ten weeks" Korra replied. Mako looked over at Korra "Is it... mine?" Korra frowned. "no it isn't, it's that bum from the corner's kid. Of course it's yours stupid!" He flushed. "I umm, didn't mean to imply that, umm" She sighed. "It's okay. I'm not really mad. I mean, it's not like I wanted a baby, but I can't pin it all on you either" He took her hand. "Still, I'm so sorry" He said. Korra looked over at him. "Mako, don't beat yourself up about this. Both of us are at fault here" Bolin, feeling a little awkward asked. "So you two, umm, you know" Korra and Mako nodded. "unfortunately yes" No one asked anything else, so Korra took the opportunity to talk. "Well you're a boring crew, so I'll tell you the questions you missed. No, I won't be leaving the fire ferrets for at least a month. I only feel sick when it's the morning or I get a dizzy spell, other than that I feel perfectly fine. I'm pretty sure the baby's healthy and happy because I don't feel anything wrong. And yes, I'm glad you two are being so chivalrous today" Mako objected. "You're staying in the fire ferrets? Are you sure?" She nodded. "Technically I won't turn into a physical invalid until the last two months or so. I'll be fine pro bedning and the baby will too" "And your other news?" "I would be staying in the ferrets much longer if it weren't for the fact that Aang reached me today. He says I need to go around the world and stop the benders who are truly oppressing non-benders if I want to stop the equalists." Bolin was convused. "Just you alone, saving the world?" Korra shrugged. "He didn't specify, I just figured you guys would be busy" Mako cut her off. "Not a chance. If you have to go, I understand, but not without team Avatar. We're staying with you" He squoze her hand. She smiled. "Thanks you two" Just then a loud thunder clap went off outside and it started raining. korra groaned. "I have to swim home in this!" Bolin shook his head. "Why don't you stay here for tonight, we don't mind." Korra was unsure. "But, Tenzin, he might be worried about me." Bolin shrugged. "Are you going to tell him tomorrow?" "about what?" "everything" "Well of course, I mean Tenzin does need to know" "I think he'll forget about you being missing for one night when you tell him that you're two and a half months pregnant and that you're leaving on a journey to save the world" Korra couldn't argue with his reasoning. Being told the teenager you've been caring for and teaching for four months is pregnat had to put a bit of a damper on your memory. "Fine. Do you have any extra blankets for the couch?" The boys shook their heads. "Then what am I giong to sleep on?" "Why don't you sleep in Mako's bed with him? I don't really think he'll care all that much" Suggested Bolin. Korra looked at Mako. "Sounds okay to me, I mean, it's not like anything else can happen, I'm already pregnant." Mako shrugged. "Sounds fine by me." Korra stood up. "I have to use your bathroom" and walked down the hallway


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! This is my first fanfiction so please no flames if anyone decides to review. Sorry for the grammar errors. I'm feeding the baby with one arm, typing with the other, and trying to read my own handwriting at the same time:) I want to start a poll. With Korra's baby, would you rather a boy or a girl? I was thinking a girl, simply because Korra and Mako already have enough masculinity between them both, but I wanted to see what you guys think. No twins, sorry. Tell me all what you think! - Joanna :)

"So umm. I never knew you and Korra..." Bolin said. Mako sighed. "You weren't supposed to find out either" "Yeah, I can understand that I guess. And I'm actually kinda glad I didn't find out for awhile, because man, the thought of you sleeping with Korra is kinda gross. I mean, don't get me wrong, I think Korra's great and that you know, hooking up is a good thing for bonding but still. It's a little weird to think of you and her, _together_."

Mako thought on this for a moment, then nodded. "I can understand that bro. If I think of you and anyone... together, it just weirds me out"

Bolin's cheeks were red from the awkward in the room. "So, umm. When did you, you know. When was the baby created." His face was light pink, extending from his forehead to near his collarbone. Mako blushed. "You really want to know?"

Bolin nodded, embarassed and wishing he hadn't brought it up. "Yeah" "When you went to the sato mobile show with Asami." Bolin blinked rapidly, taken aback. "So, while I was looking at a Sato X 500 your and Korra were OH!" He saw Korra coming. "Hi Korra, we were just umm. talking, you know, like normal brothers do on a normal day about normal things." Korra walked up behind him. "I would ask what "Normal" things you were talking about, but I get this feeling that I don't really want to know"

Mako was redder than ever, his face now a deep burgundy. "Oh, hi. Umm. How long were you listening?" "Not long. I just heard something about a Sato mobile show, a Sato X 500 and me and Mako doing something that you didn't specify on" The boys were as embarrassed as they had ever been. Mako apologized. "Sorry Korra, he wanted to know when we, you know"

Korra shrugged. "eh, I don't care. Honestly you could tell him how it was, what it was like, and what to do in the case he ever gets a girlfriend and I wouldn't mind. Bolin didn't think he could blush any harder than he was previously, but somehow his face managed. "NO NO NO NO! I think I'm okay on the technicalities, I don't need a lesson honestly!" Korra laughed.

"Can I umm, touch?" asked Mako, gesturing toward her belly. She nodded, still shaking in silent laughter. When she got herself together she said. "he's not moving yet, but I suppose if you want to you can feel." Mako reached his hand to her stomach, terrified he might hurt her or the baby he placed a light, timid hand on top. It was hard to notice at first, but if you felt carefully you could feel a tiny bump on her finely toned abdomen. "Oh!" he said. Korra nodded. "He's in there" Bolin interrupted the family love fest. "So you think it will be a boy?" Korra nodded, smiling. "what about you Mako?" Mako shrugged. "Whatever Korra wants" "I think the world needs another person like you" Korra smiled. "Not likely. It might explode if there were two of us." "So, I guess we'll see right?" Korra nodded. "In October" "Gosh, it sounds so close." said Mako. Bolin shrugged. "I guess it is only like seven months away" he said. "So, when do you plan on us leaving?" "May" She replied. "Not too far away" The three were silent for a moment. "We should all get to bed. We have a match tomorrow against an undefeated team" Said Mako. The other two agreed. Bolin stood up. "Night bro, Korra." He said as he walked off toward his room.

Korra and Mako stood up. "let's go" She said, leading him towards his own bedroom. "Got any oversize shirts for me to sleep in?" She asked. He tossed her one from his drawers. "Will that work?" He asked. "Yup, thanks. I know this is weird, but do you mind if I change clothes in here?" He shook his head, understanding her concern. That night two months ago had been their first time together, and their last. They hadn't even acknowledged that it had happened until today. "I don't mind, do you want me to look away?" he asked. She shrugged. "I don't care, do what you think's best" In the end he did, simply for the sake of not being _too_ awkward. When she was changed into his shirt she told him. She had kept her baggy bottoms on, he supposed they would be rather comfortable. The two climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." He said. Korra smiled in the dark. "I love you too"


	4. Authors note

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I really do have 4 good reasons!

Shall I make a list of them now?

1. Med school was (And is) trying to kill me

2. My father and brother died in a car crash

3. My computer died and deleted over 1000 pages of this fanfiction and other ones I was working on

4. My apartment flooded (ultimately the thing that caused my computer's death, but I figured I would include this as well)

Still sorry I haven't updated, but I do think I have had rather good reason not to.


	5. Chapter 5

I FINISHED MY ANATOMY HOMEWORK! WOOOOHHOOOOOO! I think I'll celebrate by writing some more fanfiction. This chapter's going to be co written by my sister Deanna, who came all the way from our home country of Wales! we hope you like our writing!

Also, could you all _please_ comment on whether you want Korra to have a girl or a boy? Thank you to the one person who has commented so far.

- Joanna

Korra woke up first and ran into the bathroom to puke. Thankfully neither Bolin or Mako heard her, so she could have a few more minutes alone in the world of the living. She wandered through the plain loft into the kitchen. Her bag had Naga's food in it, so she snatched it from the wall and climbed out the window so she wouldn't be heard by Toza. From there she formed an air scooter and floated down to where Naga had been waiting all night. "Morning Naga. I've got breakfast for you" She pulled out a gallon bag of meat and tossed it to Naga, who downedit in a single gulp. She repeated this twice more. Whe Naga was full she patted her loyal polar bear dog and used another air scooter up to the boy's apartment. Mako and Bolin were awake now. "Where'd you go?" Asked Bolin. "Had to feed Naga" The boys nodded. "Want breakfast?" They asked. "Sure, thanks" She agreed and Mako cracked eggs into a pan while Bolin cut some bread. "Hey Korra. Would you mind toasting this for us?" He asked. "Course" Said Korra and started a small fire on her finger. The toast was done quickly. Mako served up he eggs, and the three ate their meager breakfast.

"We have a match at seven" Said Mako. Korra nodded. "Tenzin said he'd come to this one. I mean, it _is_ semifinals after all, and he does care even though he pretends not to." She said. "Do you want to tell him the... news before the match?" Asked Mako. She shook her head. "He won't let me come if I do. I'll tell him right after. I think I should tell him where I was all night though, he'll be apoplectic." The boys thought this was probably a good idea. They had seen Tenzin angry before, and it wasn't the happiest thing in the world. "So, are you going to tell him where you are now?" Asked Bolin. "Yeah, I probably should. I'll be back at two for practice" She said, getting up on her feet. She hurried through washing her dishes in the sink and putting them away. She jumped out the window yelling "Bye!"

When Korra arrived at air temple island it was in chaos. Everyone was looking for her, down to the last air acolyte and family member. She quickly ran to the main house. Tenzin and his family were yelling for her there. She called out to them that she was there and everyone came running. "Korra! Where in the world have you been!?" asked Tenzin. Korra sighed. "Sorry I didn't tell you where I was going, I decided to stay the night at Mako and Bolin's house because of the storm" She explained. The top half of Tenzin's head turned bright cherry. "And where in their house did you sleep?" He asked pointedly. Korra could see where this was going, and decided the straightforward would serve her best here. "In Mako's bed" She said honestly. Well, she told herself it was out of honesty. Really she just wanted to see Tenzin freak out more. She was obliged quickly.

Tenzin's head darkened a shade. "Was he in the bed with you?!" He nearly yelled. It was Korra's turn to blush now. "Yeah" She mumbled. Tenzin blew his top at this. Ikki and Meelo were biting back giggles. "You mean to tell me that while we were here worrying our heads off that you were kidnapped, you were in your boyfriends bed!?" Korra nodded, but quickly tried to defend herself "But we didn't do anything! I mean, it wouldn't have mattered if we had. I mean, I'm already freaking preg..." She caught herself, but too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Tenzin's whole face flushed. A trick Korra had never seen before. "Already what?" He looked murderous. Korra's eyes were wide. She searched for aword that started with preg but found one. So she told the truth. "Pregnant. I discovered it last night."

Tenzin's teeth were grating, trying their best not to open up and start yelling. Once he was slightly calmer he said. "I see. Come in and sit down" Korra nodded. "Okay, and I have something else to tell you too" The two sat down in Tenzin's office facing each other. "Okay, tell all" Said Tenzin. "Two months ago Bolinand Asami wnet to a Sato mobile show for Asami's company. Mako was alone in the apartment and I decided to go visit. That's when we umm. You know.

I've felt a little bit sick and dizzy for a week, and the thought struck me that maybe I was pregnant, so I waited a little while and well. There's a bump. So, I know i'm pregnant" "You said there was another thing?" Asked Tenzin. Korra nodded "While I walked to tell Mako about the baby Aang contacted me. He told me that although Amon is gone, the reason it worked in the first place was because there really are benders out there who attack non benders. Aang told me that I need to get rid of them before the equalists restart because of it. He told me to go to Godaizu and start there" Tenzin sighed and put his head in his hands. "When will you leave?" He asks. "The tenth is the best for all of us. We'll travel on Naga or any way we can. We can take a boat to the old earth kingdom and ride on Naga from there." Tenzin looked skeptical. "Is the polar bear dog big enough to carry all of you?" He asked. Korra nodded "Polar bear dogs can puff themselves up to like twice their size. Naga can do that and we can stay on her back."

Tenzin nodded his approval. "Okay. We'll plan later. I do have a concern though. Can you do all that this mission will need you to while you're with child?" Korra nodded. "I know I can"

Tenzin sighed. "Needless to say. I'm very disappointed in your Korra. You of all people should have known better than to give in to those... urges. I'll speak with Mako on this too"

They chatted for a whilel before another topic came up. "When do you plan on telling the public?" Asked Tenzin. Korra cringed violently. "I didn't think of that. Maybe, right before we leave?" She suggested. Tenzin nodded. "That would be wise. Though I do not object to you being subject to at least somewhat ridiculed for your mistakes, I do not think that the rest of your company needs to be embarassed as well. I agree with your decision to tell them right before you leave. We will have to set up a press conference to tell them. Hopefully we can limit the unreputable journalists attending so that the real story gets out instead of mere speculation." Pema decided to call her family to lunch while the two were talking, which startled korra into looking at the clock. "Oh gosh. It's one, I've really got to go Tenzin!" Tenzin was startled. "Where do you think you're running off to?!" He asked. "Practice. Are you still coming to the match tonight?" "Well, I do have tickets. Are you absolutely certain you can fight?" He asked. Korra nodded. "Yep! Well, I have to go now or I'll be late" She ran off as fast as she could, starting an air scooter so she could move faster and not have to bring Naga. She made it to the arena just in time.

She ran inside and to the gym exactly at two. The boys were already there. "Sorry. Tenzin knows. He told me off for not coming home and it just kind of slipped out!" She says. Bolin shrugged. "Ah well. Nothing you can do about it now is there." The three got into position for practice. She attacked the dummy viciously. Next she and Bolin faced off while Mako reffereed. Bolin was on the offensive. Korra had to dance around his attacks. Her body twisted and turned a million different ways until Bolin ran out of the clay disks, then she attacked with a wide arc of water toward him, effectively knocking him out of the lines Mako had set. In the end, Korra was sweating, but happy.

"Good job" Said Mako. Suddenly a dizzy spell took Korra over, causing her to fall into a sitting position. "What's wrong?!" Mako yelled. The brothers rushed toward her. Korra lifted up a hand and said "Just a dizzy spell, nothing much important" After a minute of steadying herself she stood up. "I'm fine" She said, and the practice continued.

By the end they were all very much assured that the team was in good standings to win the tournament


	7. Chapter 7

It was five when they finished. Korra had peed all of six times in three hours. "Let's eat!" excalaimed Bolin. The other two fire ferrets agreed and hurried up to the loft for food. There was nothing. Korra pulled out the money she had earned from working at the power company for a month. "Let's get udon" She suggested. "It's on me" "YEAH!" Bolin agreed.

As they ate their noodles Bolin asked. "So. How did Tenzin take it?" He asked. Korra shrugged. "He yelled for the first bit, them calmed down. Honestly wasn't too bad, though he said that he wanted to have a talk with Mako, so I think he might be saving some of the anger for him." Mako cringed. Tenzin mad was a rare but formidable thing. After eating they walked back to the stadium to get ready for the match at seven.

While they got ready Korra noticed that the pants on her uniform were a little tight and sighed.

The team waited in silence and pre match hype for their turn in the arena. Finally the stadium announcer called out "And last, but certainly not least, the FIIIIIIIRE FERRETS!"

Korra took her place beside Mako and faced the rat monkeys. The bell rang. It was almost immediately noticeable that the other teams earth bender had it out for her as he sent vicious and unfailing attacks at her way. She dodged them with care and sent the occasional attacks toward him when she could spare it. Suddenly a "FWAP!" rang out and all three benders on the other team sent attacks her way. She was in the drink before she even knew what hit her. She saw Tenzin in the crowd on her way up the platform. Lin and Jinora were with him. She supposed Pema had opted out. He looked concerned, sos he flashed hima smile and a thumbs up to let him know that she was okay. Mako and Bolin sent all three members of the other team into the water and Korra stepped back into the ring. "You okay?" Mako called out to her. "Takes more than that to take me out of the running!" She yelled back ove the stadium roar. The match bell rang. Korra decided to take the offensive agaisnt the earth bender before he could pick up his pace again. She sent everything his way andeffectively knocked him out of the ring. Then she helped with the water bender Bolin was struggling with.

Round two went to them.

Round three they encountered some trouble. The other teem was seething at having been embarrassed so completely twice already. They put the fire ferrets into the drink quickly.

On round four they got a lucky break. The other team was too cocky from their win in the previous round and were easily defeated. "And the Fire ferrets take the win!" The commentator said. Korra smiled victoriously and high fived Bolin and Mako. The three then headed for the dressing room to change and revel in their victory. Korra smiled as she changed. The win was a good one, the other team had had an undefeated season before this. Once she and the team were ready they stepped out to meet Tenzin, Jinora, and Lin, who were waiting in the hallway. Korra slipped her hand into Mako's. "I love you" She said. He gave a small smile. "I love you too"


	8. Chapter 8

Tenzin was waiting at the end of the hallway for them. Jinora had been having a serious growht spurt over the past few months had had grown nearly as tall as Pema. Lin was on Tenzin's other side. "Tenzin told me everything, so I decided to accompany him to surprise you. So firstly, I want to say congratulations on your win, and secondly. You idiots. This quest will be made very much harder by the fact that you will have a pregnant woman at first, and an infant later along with you."

Neither Bolin or Jinora were hearing any of this. Both were too busy looking at the other. Bolin was entranced by the small brunette. Her giant sparkling eyes returned his gaze, sparkling. Jinora saw Bolin's wide shoulders hand his smile and melted inside. She walked up to him, grateful to have an excuse to talk to him. "You did really well. That was a good match." He smiled. "Thanks." The two went into probending conversation while the others talked.

At the house everyone sat on Tenzin's couches. "How are you going to fund this trip?" Asked Lin. "You know perfectly well that all of the air temple and police force money is going into rebuilding the city." "We don't need much, Korra and Bolin can build a cool shelter out of the ground if we're on land, and Asami has a tent for other times. We'll have to save enough money to buy food wherever we are. Water's easy enough to come by naturally, so we'll just bring canteens to carry it in. Bolin and I have cooking equipment. We'll have to buy meat for Naga wherever we can. We'll buy traveling clothes before we go. Total cost, I'd guess about 20,00 yuans. Our winnings from todays and the next two competitions we'll be in can pay for ten thousand if we stay on air temple island. And I can add two thousand more to that with working at the power company on every day that I don't have a competition. Not to mention I spoke to Asami earlier and she said since she's taken over the company she can add six thousnad for her part. I'm sure we'll find a way to get the other two thousand, we just need time" Mako said. Korra spoke next. "If I get a job at the power company at the water generator I can bring in two thousand. Then we'll be all set" Tenzin and Mako visibly cringed. "But, won't you be weak?" Asked Mako. Korra shook her head. "It's not like I'm an inalid, I'm just pregnant. I can do it"

Both continued to try and talk her out of it, but her mind was set. The two men gave in eventually. All the while Bolin and Jinora were falling in love. "So, umm. Do you want to , you know later. go, somewhere, with me?" Bolin asked. Jinora gave her father a sideways glance to make sure he wasn't paying attention and said "Sure, when?" Bolin was relieved. He didn't know what he'd have done if she had said no. "How about the day after tomorrow? Meet me at the dock?" She nodded. "What time?" "One?" He asked. She gave him a smile. "Sounds great" They returned their attention to their friends and family's problems.


End file.
